


The Thresh Prince

by Makocchi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drawing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makocchi/pseuds/Makocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat, sitting in the lap of his matesprit, enthusiastically tells her about how things could've been, with him as her Chief Threshecutioner and Meenah as the mighty Empress of the Beforan Empire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thresh Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vintar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintar/gifts).



> Original prompt:   
> Red or pale, please! Meenah is one of my favourites, and Karkat's childhood crush on the Condesce and his dream of becoming her big bad star threshecutioner was the best (and strangely sweet?). These two were great together, and I'm forever sad that this ship never got off the ground before it got tanked.
> 
> I'd love to see some setting where Karkat does get to be Meenah's right-hand man-- an AU? Dreambubbles? Or maybe just the two of them hanging out and daydreaming about their eventual empress/threshecutioner team-up (gotta get those uniform designs worked out, yo).


End file.
